Jar of Hearts
by IzLiz
Summary: Based off of the song "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. Haruhi's heart is broke and the host that did it doesn't react. ONESHOT...I may write it again with a different song in the host's eyes.


_Who do you think you are..._

Kyouya stood in front of me, his eyes cold and hard. "Haruhi," I felt my throat get tight and my eyes begin to fill with tears. Turning on my heals I ran from him. For the man I loved. The man that stole my heart and demolished it in front of me.

_Runnin' round leaving scars..._

I wasn't going to return to the host club. I tried, but it was to hard. His eyes watched my every move and I couldn't take the holes the he bore into my back with his dark beautiful eyes.

Call after call from Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny, and even Mori, exploded my phone, but the scars were to deep for them to heal. They weren't going to go away with just a hug, or the shedding of tears.

_Collecting your jar of hearts..._

Every day I passed by the girls would continue to swoon over him. Just giving everything they had to the man that would just break them apart too. I tried to keep a smile, but when one of them would come up to me and ask why, why I quit. I couldn't keep the mask up and I'd run away.

_And tearing love apart..._

My father asked over and over, about what had happened, but I would do the same thing every time. Silently I would stand and go to my room, locking away the questions and blocking out the noise. His love can't replace Kyouya's, even if Kyouya didn't love me after all.

_You're gonna catch a cold..._

Tamaki came over everyday, flowers in hand, begging me to forget about his best friend., and to stop being locked away. He didn't realize how sick I was getting. I ate less and less each day. My wrists became scared and ugly from the numerous cuts I had inflicted.

Every day, I hoped he would come back. I hoped it would be him instead of Tamaki at the door. My body seemed to sink farther in the dark every time the blonde would show up instead of him.

_From the ice inside your soul..._

After a month, a card had shown up under my bedroom door. I opened it and began to cry. Three words were inside and it tore me apart even further. I dropped the card and curled my frail body within my pillows. The words stayed in my head and the sobs became harder. "I'm sorry. -Kyouya"

_So don't come back for me..._

I became mute after that, and longer cared if anyone came in. I didn't get out of bed. I didn't eat. I didn't drink. After two days of this, dad took me to the hospital. They tried to get me to talk to a therapist but I wouldn't say a thing. More often the hosts, except for him, came, presenting gifts and goods.

Tamaki cried at my side, begging me to say anything, to move, but to no prevail. I was in for a week when he came. He walked in with the doctor and gave me a blank look that hurt more that everyone else's tears. He spoke to the doctor and told him he would pay for everything, but no matter how much I thought about it, even if he payed for the stay here, the amount of money I'm making him pay for wouldn't be close to how much he hurt me.

_Who do you think you are._

They released me when they finally gave up. They told my father that even after six months of treatment, they weren't making any progress. "I'm sorry dad." I thought, not sure if I meant it or not. They wheeled me from the hospital and the host club watched as they drove me home and laid me in bed. My eyes were hollow and darkened, my cheek bones were clearly visible like the rest of them, and my hair had gone limp and no longer grew.

"Haruhi, please." Tamaki said, his voice permanently cracked from the months of crying. They didn't get a response. The color started to leave my eyes and by body grew even paler. Kyouya came into the room and game my a look that shattered the last of my being. "Kyouya." I spoke, knowing these would be my last words.

He waited for me to continue and I didn't care if I wouldn't see his reaction or not. "I love you. Now die." I started coughing and blood came from my mouth and the club pulled out cell phone and call for an ambulance. All the while I kept my eyes on him as my vision went black and my heart stopped beating.


End file.
